Magic Comes At A Price
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: What would have happened if Emma never used the bean to go and rescue Henry? What would have happened if Peter didn't need Henry's heart? What if Henry had magic? and thought his family had abandoned him? Featuring: Grey/Henry Magic/Henry


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Waking up itself was a terrifying experience for Lance that night. The uncertain feeling of not knowing where he was scared the living daylights out of him, a far away voice was calling his name, but he just pushed it aside. He opened his cinnamon eyes an saw only the twinkling starts scattered in the sky. But one stood out to all the rest, one he loved the most. 'The second start to the right' Pan told him. Rubbing his palm against the wet forest floor he pulled himself up into a sitting position. A cool breeze swept through his dark locks, swaying through his eyes. Hearing a twig snapping, he stood up in a quick motion, instincts taking over.

Seeing the culprit was a squirrel, his body relaxed but sill aware of his surroundings. Placing his palm flat on the surface of the floor he let the magic circulate his entire being and show him the directions of his destination. Smiling manically he headed for the highway.

Placing his ragged boot on the concrete he looked back and forth between the road. He hasn't seen a highway for 5 years. Pan did tell him that things may seem weird, but that's ok. Things are always weird, it just takes a while to notice them. Picking his phone out of his pocket he unlocked it and placed the ear buds in, always good to have some relation to this world. Placing his favorite song on, he listened to the music.

He smiled and walked in the moonlight, thinking about Neverland and all that he learnt. Pan, his best friend. The lost boys, his army. And Wendy, his counselor. He remembered how much he hated Pan when he took him from his family. Laughing at the memory he seemed so childish. Then again he was 11 years old.

Tightening his hold on his brown back pack he saw the sign that said.

'_Welcome to Storybrooke' _

A twitch of fear coursed through him. Things may have changed since he was gone. Realizing that he may have actually missed them, made him want to through up. No, he doesn't need them, he's here to get what he needs and leave. Quick and simple.

Seeing as that he was now entering the town, it hadn't changed. Not one little thing. Coming to the intersection, he saw that the tower clock was still ticking, street lamps were on. Everything seemed fine. Seeing that the diner was still open. Flicking his phone out he saw that it was only 6:30pm. Feeling his stomach growl he decided that getting something to eat never hurt anyone. But then again he couldn't say the same thing for Bud. Switching the music off he put his phone away and crossed the road. A car had to stop for him. A yellow one. Why did that seem familiar?

Nodding his head in thanks he entered the diner. Upon entering he got curious looks.

"What can I get for you dear?" granny asked. He walked up to the counter and peered into the food selection.

"A vegetarian sandwich please?" She smiled and nodded.

"Where are you coming from dear? You look a little young to be traveling on your own. Are your parents here?" She seemed worried. She should be, but not for him.

"Actually I'm just passing through with my brother. He sent me out to explore and her I am" She chuckled and muttered about boys and camping. She handed him his sandwich.

"That'll be $10. What your name?"

"Lance Petroch. Thanks" He paid for the sandwich and sat down in a booth. He was aware of the curious stares and knew that Red phoned someone, so he would expect a man dressed in a pirate outfit to come into the shop. Hook he would assume.

"Can I join you?" he asked. Lance nodded and kept on eating.

"Tea would you red?" The young woman nodded and went to fetch him some tea.

"So where ya from mate?" He asked.

"The Netherlands. How about you?" keeping a straight face on. Unlike Hook who's eyes bugged out.

"Sorry mate say that again?"

"You know the Netherlands? Very cold there, me and my family moved after I was about 3 or so" The lie slipped off his toung as if it was the truth. Hook nodded and tried to calm his heart down. "Sorry, do you have a name?" Hook chuckled.

"My names Ho-Jack Peirce" Lance could smell the lie. "Do I know you? You seem awfully familiar." Lances heart sped up.

"No, I think I could remember you" nodding his head in the direction of the hook. Hook smiled.

"Well what your name sailor?"

"Lance Petroch" they shook hands. The tea arrived and hook poured himself a cup.

"So what brought you hear? Got to say, we don't have many visitors. And the ones we do, aren't very friendly like yourself" Lance smiled.

"My brother sent me to explore the forest and I stumbled upon this town. You know how it is in and out. But I've got to say it kinds reminds me of those fairy tales" he saw out of the corner of his eye that some customers shifted in their seats. He also saw Hook become less relaxed. Lance though kept on smiling.

'Those brother's, I used to have one me'self"

"What happened to him?"

"He got poisoned" Peter must have left that part out.

"Sorry, I lost my parents when I was 11." Hook raised his glass to him.

"I feel your pain mate" Lance finished his last bite of his sandwich.

"I should be getting back now. Nice meeting you Hook" And he was about to leave the shop when the entrance was blocked by the customers looking wry.

"Why did you call me Hook? When I told you my name was Jack?" Lance mentally cursed himself for the slip of the toung. _'Oh well, let the fun begin'_.

"Maybe because Pan told me" his smile now turning mischievous. Hook stepped out of the booth and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Why are you here Lance?"

"Oh, but that would involve telling, plus ruin all the fun were about to have" the customers made way by a woman in blonde hair entering the diner. He remembers Emma, his 'mother'. But he doesn't see her that way anymore. Her hand on the gun holster.

"What's going on hook?" looking at the teenager before her in confusion.

"He was sent here by Pan" Lance rolled his eyes at the drama.

"So what? I was being truthful, in and out. No harm, no foul" Hook looked at Lance, bemused.

"No harm? Pan took Henry, and most likely killed him" Lance rolled his eyes again, earning himself a punch in the face from Hook. He stumbled backwards, holding his cheek.

"Hook!" Emma shouted handcuffing Lance while he chuckled. "I'm taking him in. And you" Pointing to Hook "Call everyone. I'll be at the station" Taking the laughing Lance with her to the car.

"_That_ was fun" he commented in the drive to the police station.

"Yeah, being punched is awesome" Emma rebounded sarcastically. Lance smiled throughout the whole drive.

Once they arrived at the police station Emma pushed Lance into the cell harshly and locked the door.

"Well…this is….nice" looking around the cell. He jumped onto the bed and lay there. "So Sherriff. How exactly did you get that title?" Emma resisited the urge to shoot the kid. One thing for sure she knew, is that anyone involved with Pan, is bad news. "I mean, did the old one die?"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you?" Lance smirked and put a mocking hand over his heart.

"Sherriff, is that a threat?" she sent daggers his way which only made him laugh. He was interrupted by a group of people barging into the station.

"Where is he?" Yup, that's grandpa.

Charming looked at the cell and was shocked at the sight before him. He looked about 16 years old.

"That can't be him. He's just a kid"

"Hey! A very feisty one at that pal" Shouted Lance.

"And apparently a sarcastic one too" Regina commented. Snow grabbed the keys and put it in the lock. Emma snatched them out of her grasp before she could finish.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm freeing a kid – Emma, how could he hurt us? -"

"He's Pan's lost boy, you don't know them. They're dangerous" Hook said in a grave voice. Snow let it be. Regina inspected the lying Teenager. He seemed too smug.

"Tell us why you're here or I'll make you tell me" Emma demanded.

"I could have sworn you told me, no wait, threatened me to shut up" Every eye turned to Emma who just shrugged.

"She mentioned the previous Sherriff" Snow and Charming shared sad looks while Regina seemed guilty.

"Just tell us" Regina said in a bored tone. Lance pretened to look thoughtful for a moment.

"Nah, I think I'm good. Oh and by the way Hook" said person seemed hesitant "I'm not a lost boy. In fact far from it" Everyone in the room looked confused. Emma motioned everybody into her office where they could talk in private. "Oh, and I'm not a lost boy!" He shouted so they could here him. Lance knew that tonight would be a long one. So he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of Neverland.

When he awoke, there was a loud voice next to him.

"Wakey wakey Lance" Hooks voice was right beside him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" falling, not so gracefully out of bed.

"Language mate. Snow would tear your toung out if she heard you say that" Hook spoke on a char next to the bars. Lance lay back on the bed, staring daggers at Hook.

"I don't really care. And why are you sitting so close to the cell. I could easing reach out and hurt you" Hook threw the threat away.

"I don't think Pan would want his favorite enemy dead" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Why are you talking to me? Not so long ago you punched me"

"Well mate, I was in the heat of the moment. And you don't seem like such a bad guy" Lance smirked.

"You know Henry isn't dead" Hook's response was one of complete shock.

"What?" Lance stood up and walked to the cell bars.

"I said he's not dead. Very much alive come to think of it" Lance fought the urge to laugh at how Hook ran out of the room to tell everyone. As they all stomped back into the room Emma was full on furious. She grabbed his shirt from behind the bars and hauled him forward.

"Where the fuck is my son?" Lance rolled his eyes and looked into hers. Everyone gasped and stood still ins shock. Emma backed away from him, her eyes watering.

"H-Henry?" Lance (Henry) smiled and did a mock wave.

"There you go" Everyone in the room cursed and stared at Lance in shock "But for future reference my name is now Lance."

"How did you…" Regina trailed off.

"Survive? Well, Pan isn't such a bad guy after all" Hook snarled at him. "Oh shut up"

"You-You can't be Henry." Lance smirked.

"Now why's that dearest mother of mine?"

"Because Henry isn't bad. He doesn't side with the dark, he always finds good in people." Emma stated. Lance laughed at her stupidity.

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

**Was it good? was it bad? Should I continue with it? **

**Please let me know how you feel about this story.**

**R&R**

**Thank you for reading(:**


End file.
